greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Multiverse Civil War
The Multiverse Civil War, also referred to as the Aionios Basileus's War, the Multiversial Schism, and the Multivesial Civil War was a brutal armed conflict that occurred from February 8th, 9885 to October 9th, 9931 that occurred between the Multiversial Federation and the Order of the Multiversial Empire of Eternity. many describe the war as the 'war that killed heroes' with many of the Multiverses well known (and surviving) heroes being killed with only a handful surviving the war's end, one of which being Alexi Scott. The war's brutality and destructiveness is what many later historians believe have caused the Federation to be enter its economic depression and social instability with many problems stemming from the destruction of the Pol Universe (and the capital of the Federation), which forced it to relocate the capital to a different location, San Francisco (Arcadia City), Duyi'zu Earth being one such location (in fact, it was location of the Federation's temporary capital for a number of years. History Early Skirmishes and Search for Luke Skywalker (February 1st - 7th, 9885) Destruction of the Pol Universe (February 8th, 9885) Order Advances and a Shattered Federal Response (February 9th, 9885 - April 20th, 9908) Unified Federal Counterattacks (April 30th, 9908 - June 14th, 9911) Advances Stales and War Intensify (June 21st, 9911 - November 10th, 9921) Battle of Crait and Kylo's Coup (November 11th - November 15th, 9921) Search for the Final Shard of the Cruel Lord (November 30th, 9921 - May 10th, 9926) Discovery of the Final Shard of the Cruel Lord and the Five Years of Blood (May 11th, 9926 - September 11th, 9931) Final Battle and Destruction of the Final shard of the Cruel Lord (September 12th - October 9th, 9931) People involved Multiversial Federation Heroes that survived * Allison Jakes * BJ Blazkowicz * Marian Hawke * Anakin Skywalker * James T. Kirk * Sera * Jean-Luc Picard * Gordon Blackwall * Kathryn Janeway * Elara * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Gial Ackbar * CC-2224 * Danse * Preston Garvey * Triss Merigold * Vivienne Uhura * Aeryn Sun * Kara Thrace * Jonathan O'Neill * Jaina Proudmoore * Cade Skywalker * Benjamin Sisko * Teal'c of Chulak * Rorolina Frixell * Cassandra Alexandra * Taki * Finn * Aloy * Sophitia Alexandra * Neptune (Huii'ooiki) * Rey * Jaina Solo * Siri Tachi * Malcolm Reynolds * Rose Tico * Poe Dameron * Josephine Montilyet * Curie Heroes that died in the war * Mara Jade (reborn through cloning) * Spock * Maya * Luke Skywalker * Anakin Solo * Han Solo * Data * Siegfried Schtauffen * Hana Song * Ted Faro * Totooria Helmold * Patroklos Alexander * Seong Mi-na * Veronica Scott * Dorian Pavus * Paige Tico * James Vega * William Adama * Welkin Gunther * John Hancock * Cassandra Pentaghast (reborn as a Synth) * Samantha Carter * Ben Skywalker * Codsworth * Carlist Rieekan * Aayla Secura * Ki-Adi-Mundi * Plo Koon * Adi Gallia Order of the Multiversial Empire of Eternity * Aionios Basileus * Snoke * Kylo Ren * Phasma * Tira (Col) * Hux Category:Wars Category:Civil Wars Category:Battles